Impossible Things
by Lyra the BadWolf
Summary: The Doctor has seen a lot of impossible things but Jack tops them all.Jack thought it was impossible for his his heart to brake anymore than it already had been.But as we all know impossible things happen all the time.ON INDEFINATE HIATOUS.POSSIBLE REWRIT
1. The Meddling Truly Begins

A/N:So here we go again. This is-in my oppinon-one of the best things I've written. But I wanted to revamp it, make some thing clearer. Also I felt like I had kind of dismissed Torchwood and the ending that was meant to be cool and cliffhangery (of course its a word) in heinsight seems stupid and rushed. I could have just updated the orignal fic but I wanted to leave it as is. So welcome to the Expanded and Extended edition of Impossible Things. I'm going to post the updated versions of the first thirteen chapters one a day starting today. Hopefully by the time they're all up I'll have a good bit of the new material writen and ready.

This chapter hasn't had much done to it. It is pretty much the same as the orignal. It's set after 'Voyage of the Damned'.

The Meddling Truly Begins

He couldn't save them. He had known that he wouldn't be able to but he had tried anyway. Most of them were dead now, Astrid was dead. But he couldn't make himself think about her. All he could think about was Jack.

Jack. That was his biggest problem. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Jack? Actually the better question was why didn't Jack come with him when he had asked?

And why did he care? It was Jack's choice, if he wanted to keep sleeping with the enemy that was his decision.

_Is that why you're so upset, because he wanted to be with them instead of you?_

It was the TARDIS.

"Get out of my head" said the Doctor angrily. He didn't like it when people read his thoughts, especially his own ship.

_I can't. We are connected and I have the right to listen to your thoughts just like you listen to mine. Anyway, you didn't answer my question._

"I'm not upset."

The TARDIS gave a sceptical beep.

"I'm not. I'm just…confused"

_You're confused?_

"Yes."

_I think you know exactly what's going on._

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm completely in the dark."

_You're blind._

"Quite possibly."

_You live in the land of denial._

"Well I like it there. The people are friendly and there's an exceptionally good supply of bananas. I like bananas, bananas are-"

_You were in denial about Rose. Remember? We had this exact same discussion about Rose. Then, when you finally did admit that you had feelings for her and by the time you had worked up the courage to tell her it was too late. Don't let that happen with Jack._

"That can't happen with Jack because I don't feel that way about him."

The TARDIS sighed, well as much of a sigh as a time ship can give.

_Whatever you say. You are lonely though._

The Doctor looked around the control room. It was empty apart from him. She was right, he was lonely.

_I know I'm right and I hate it when you're lonely._

"There's Martha, she said she'd come back."

_You want Martha?_

"Why not, don't you like her?"

_I hate her! And so do you._

"I don't hate her."

_But you don't like her._

"She's alright. It's better than being alone."

_She's so annoying, mopes all the time._

"Well yeah, but-"

_She's no fun, takes things far too seriously._

"Would you rather Jack who doesn't take anything seriously?"

_That's unfair._

"It's true though."

_That was the old him. He has grown up a lot._

"How would you know?"

_Trust me._

"It doesn't matter. Look, if you want I can get some one new."

_But you don't want some one new. You want Jack._

"I don't want him, he's annoying. He's impossible!" he flopped down in the captain's chair and added "Besides, I don't like taking unwilling passengers."

_He's willing. Ask him again and he'll say 'yes'._

"I don't ask twice."

_You asked Rose twice and Jack is just as important to you as she was._

"I'm not going back for him. Now drop it. Don't make me get the sledge-hammer out."

_Fine._

She could see she wasn't getting anywhere this way. However, she knew she had to do something. Then she had an idea. She had never connected to anyones mind who wasn't inside her at the time, but it wasn't impossible. She knew this went far beyond her usual meddling but something had to be done. She hated when he got loney.


	2. Jack's Invisible Friend

_A/N:So here's chapter two. This is now set sometime after 02x05 'Adam'. There has been a good bit done to this chapter. Basicly just Jack's thoughts about Ianto. I've add more of Jack's thoughts to the whole fic until a certain character reappears. Opps! I think that's a spoiler. Well anyway, here's the chapter._

_Please R&R!_

Jack's Invisible Friend

Jack sat in the boardroom. The Hub was dark, for once Ianto had gone home, although not by choice.Jack had forced him to go home and rest. The poor man had been exhausted after the day that they had had. So Jack was alone with his thoughts. He sat there thinking, watching as Myfanwy the pterodactyl circled the waterfall.

They had had a series of Weevil attacks today. They were all staring to fear that the guys from the 'Fight Club' has decided to set up shop again. He thought about all the things that had happened since he had come back. There certainly had been a lot of drama. The almost non-stop action coupled with his new relationship with Ianto had been keeping his mind ocupied but now, alone in the dark Hub, Jack's thoughts wandered. They wandered back to the Doctor.

He missed the Time Lord. It had only been a few months and already Jack missed him, how was he going to survive eternity?

Because he was never going to see the Doctor again. He had decided that during the year he had been incarcerated by the Master. The year that never happened. He wasn't going to inflict his presence on the Doctor. The Doctor didn't want him around. He had said so himself.

"I'm wrong" Jack mimicked the other man's words bitterly.

He had said it, Jack repulsed him. That's why Jack hadn't kissed him goodbye this time. He didn't want to kiss a man who was sickened by his very presence, no matter how sexy he was. It was just principle.

_But he asked you to come with him._

"What?"

_He asked you to go with him._

"He was just trying to make up for the fact that he left me behind on the Game Station."

_Was that it?_

"Yes. You heard what he said; he can't stand to look at me."

_He wasn't looking at you._

"Yeah, that's what I said."

_He was avoiding looking at you properly; don't you think that's strange?_

"Like I said, he's sickened by me. My ego is already bruised enough without your repetitive put-downs."

_And when he did look at you he found it hard to look away._

"Because he was so appalled."

_I'm just saying that maybe you should try looking deeper._

"Into what?"

_Oh, you're impossible!_

"If I'm so infuriating then why don't you just leave" and he thought to himself -everyone else does.

_Ah, now I see._

"You see what?"

_You have abandonment issues._

"No I don't"

_And that's why you wouldn't go with the Doctor, because you're afraid of bring left behind again. You're just using what he said as an excuse._

"That's not true"

_Yes it is._

"Is not."

_Is._

"Shut up."

_You shut up; you're the one who's talking._

"Yes but you're the one I want to go away"

_I'm in you're head. You can't get rid of me._

"Then I'm going to egnor you."

_That's fine but I'm going to keep talking to you._

"I can't hear you."

Jack went to the mini-bar and poured himself a strong drink then wandered over to the window, drink in hand. He was looking down at the Hub, surveying his kingdom and starting to hope that the little voice had finally shut it when-

_You are afraid of being left behind though. That's why you get so angry when your team keep things from you. You're afraid they won't need you anymore and leave you._

"He left me there" Jack was angry now. Really angry. "He knew I was alive and he still left me!"

_Rose was in trouble, they both were._

"But they didn't come back for me. They just went on travelling without me!"

_I know. They shouldn't have left you all by yourself. But now you know what its like._

"What?"

_For the Doctor. In the end he's always left alone. Humans die, the Doctor will always be on his own._

"I already knew what that was like"

_Yes you did didn't you. Who did you lose?_

"I…I…well lots of people. It comes with being immortal."

_You weren't always immortal Jack._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Nothing. Anyway, that's why you and the Doctor are so perfect for each other. Both of you have the potential to live forever. Neither of you have to be lonely again._

"I'm not going back to him. I can't."

_Two lonely little boys wandering the universe. The only place either of them will ever be at home is with each other._

"That all sounds very romantic but it's a pile of shit."

_Is it?_

"You're extraordinarily patronising."

_And you're as bad as he is._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_You're both so stubborn._

"I know how stubborn he is, I'm not nearly as bad."

_You don't know the half of it._

"What would you know, you're me." Jack became weary. "Aren't you?"

_Not exactly._

Jack whole body tensed.

"Who are you?" It wasn't a request, rather a command and it was spoken in a tone that would have made the armies of hell drop their weapons and run for cover. "Now let's make this perfectly clear, I don't like people invading my mind. Last time that happened I woke up with two years of my memories gone."

_Don't worry Jack. I'm your friend._

"You only ever fall for that line once."

_Jack please just listen. The Doctor will ask you to come with him again. He never asks twice. The only person he ever asked twice before was Rose. He wants you with him. Say yes!_

"Who are you?"

_Who do you think?_

Then he heard it. The sound of the universe. The roar of the TARDIS engineers. From where he was by the window Jack saw the blue police box materialise next to the waterfall.

As he ran to the stairs Jack started to smile. His first real smile in some time. He thought he knew who the voice had been.


	3. In His Room

A/N:Chapter three. It's kind of short but it does show up some of the Doctor's more conflicted feelings about Jack. Not a lot has been changed. 

On another note; PLEASE START REVIEWING! If anyone out there is actually reading this then please review and let me know. Comments, ideas, questions, I'm open to all. I'm not going to go away just cause you egnor me.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

In His Room

The Doctor was sitting in Jack's old room trying not to think about what the TARDIS had said. He looked around. The room was still full of his things-clothes, books, bits of alien Tec-and it was exactly as he had left it. This was the first time the Doctor had been in it since Jack got left behind. He had never cleared it out. On an infinitely big time ship it was rare to have to clean out the any old rooms but it was more than that. The Doctor had always just assumed in the back of his mind that he would go back for Jack, when he had worked up the nerve. Then again he had always thought that Jack would want to come back.

Then he remembered what he had said back at the end of the universe.

"…_**just looking at you Jack cause you're wrong…"**_

Oh shit, he thought.

He hadn't meant it like that, well he had but not in that way. Jack was wrong. He was an anomaly in time but that wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's it was Rose's fault, not that the Doctor blamed her. Really all the blame was his. There was nothing wrong with Jack himself. Well, nothing major. He was annoying and he turned everything into some kind of innuendo but that was just him. And as much as the Doctor complained about him it wasn't because Jack had done anything particularly wrong.

Except for joining Torchwood.

Even the thought of Jack with them made his blood boil. The Doctor hung his head. Jack must really hate him to go join an organisation set up to destroy him. He supposed he had every right to. And the Doctor realised that maybe he hadn't done such a good job of explaining things to Jack.

He thought maybe he should go talk to Jack, set the record straight. He decided against it. It was better to just leave things as they were. The Doctor was sure he would just screw it up again if he tried to talk to him and Jack was happy where he was, the Doctor should respect that. Even if where he was happy was with Torchwood.

Just then the TARDIS gave a jolt and he was thrown to the floor.

"What?"

He ran to the control room.

"What's going on?"

He looked at the monitor. They were travelling through the Time Vortex toward-

"Oh, that's it! I'm getting the sledge-hammer out" he shouted angrily.


	4. The Smile

_A/N:Short chapter, sorry. Yay! Someone reviewed! Thanks to _Tigerdust_. For shame on the rest of you, for shame...(just kidding)_

_On a different note, I have forgiven RTD for all the disusting Jack/Gwen in the past because 'Adrift' was fucking great! Eventhough it was Gwen centric I loved it. And who wouldn't? Janto sex scene, Jack being sweet and helping people, almost no Jack/Gwen (and where there was some Jack didn't resipricate!) and not to mention a great plot. Perfect!_

_Anyway...on with the show._

The Smile

"No, No ,No! We're not doing this." The Doctor tried futilely to get the TARDIS to reverse. 

"If you think that you can trick me into seeing him you've another thing coming to you. The kind of thing that involves the sledge-hammer." 

The TARDIS remained silent. The Doctor fiddled with various buttons for a few minutes longer then gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright I'll go and talk to him, but the controls better be unjammed by the time I get back."

The TARDIS gave a happy little beep in reply. She was going to get what she wanted. The Doctor and Jack were going to talk and she was sure Jack would be coming home soon.

The Doctor looked at the monitor, at the man standing in front of the TARDIS. Jack looked pretty much the same as he had when the Doctor had said goodbye to him last, perhaps a little more dishevelled but more or less the same. The Doctor stared at the view screen for a long time before standing, bracing himself and walking towards the door. However, before he got there Jack poked his head around the door. His face was just as determined as the Doctor's but unlike his, Jack's smile was genuine.

"Hey there stranger. You know if your going to materialise in the middle of an organisation set up to destroy you, you really should lock the door."

"Nice to see you too Jack" was all the Doctor could manage. He had realised why he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jack, it was that God damn irraistably charming smile.

The Doctor's hearts started to melt all over again.


	5. The Travels Begin Again

_A/N:Heya! Happy Easter! I'm high from eating nothing but chocolate, it's great! Plus only thirteen days til Doctor Who! Woho!_

_Okay so I don't know if 'Adam' is set three months after 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' but it could have been. Anyway this is the start of 'the real story'. Stuff is going to start happening. I know the first few chapters have been kind of slow but I had to establish things, you know?_

_Thanks to _froggym_ for the PM. (The site wasn't letting me review a couple of days ago. What's up with that?)_

_Anyway, on with the show!_

The Travels Begin Again

"So you can't even go three months with out me? I never knew I was that irresistible." Jack was smiling uncontrollable; he thought he probably looked insane.

He could have told Jack the truth, that it was the TARDIS that had brought them here and not him. He could have told him that it had been much longer for him. Or he could have told him the real truth, but instead what came out of his mouth was, "Please, like you aren't completely aware of how irresistable you are." Shit what did I say that for?

Jack laughed "You always had a knack for giving back handed compliments. Still, I suppose it could be worse. You could have insulted my fashion sense."

The Doctor smiled, genuinely. "What is up with the coat by the way?"

"It gets cold here. Plus its looks good on me. Anyway, your one to talk."

The Doctor pretended to be insulted. "Are you saying this coat doesn't suit me?"

"You look like Sherlock Homes." Jack informed him.

"Is that bad?"

Jack looked the Time Lord up and down. "No. Its really not." He looked the Doctor straight in the eye and neither looked away.

"So," Jack said, trying to break the tension between them somehow, "what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

What could he possibly say? The Doctor thought. His usually painfully full mind was completely blank. How could he ever make it up to Jack for saying such horrible things to him?

Jack noticed the glazed over look in the Doctors eyes. "Hey Doc, you okay?"

"Will you travel with me again?" Idiot! He thought. You could have put it a little more eloquently then that. Oh, you stupid git!

Jack was smiling. Obviously the TARDIS had been right; the Doctor did want him back. He opened his mouth to reply with an absolute yes, but then hesitated. Could he go with the Doctor after everything? Could he leave his team again? They had just about forgiven him for abandoning them and now he was going to do it to them again? No, he couldn't do that to them. And what about Ianto? He knew the Welshman cared about him much more them he would ever admit to. And he did care about Ianto a lot. Infact, he suspected that he may be falling for him. But this was the Doctor. Jack head started to spin.

The Doctor pulled himself out of his shame spiral long enough to look at Jack. He could tell from the Captains face that he was going to say no. Oh you stupid bastard!

Then the TARDIS shock violently. Both men were thrown to the ground. The Doctor scrambled over to the control panel.

"No, no, no!" he shouted at her. "Don't you dare!"

He grabbed the sledge-hammer and whacked the side of one of the panels, but to no avail. The TARDIS just gave another violent jolt and started hurtling through the Time Vortex even faster. Jack stumbled up beside the Doctor.

"What's happening? Where are we going?"

To answer his question the Doctor pulled the monitor towards them. Jack read the screens contents and nearly had a heart attack.

London, 1941. Height of the London Blitz.

"The first time we met." the Doctor confirmed as they landed, shakily, in a London that in a few hours time would be over run with gas mask people.


	6. Nancy's Weird Day

_A/N: God damnit, it's too early!! But I can't sleepcries. Hey look there's a cat licking my foot. Anyway I think I forgot to say 'please review' yesterday so PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_This chapter is a bit different. It's writen from Nancy's POV. There may well be some more chapters like this later on, cause I think it works. But tell me what yoou thinknudge nudge, wink wink, say no more_

_So yeah anyway, on with the show_

_(Why is all this unlined?)..._

Nancy Is Having One Werid Day

The sirens were sounding all around. People were hurrying to get to shelters. Nancy was skulking through the shadows, which were plentiful, especially during air raids. She had just encountered something unusual, even for her. She had just been walking through a back alley on her way to find the kids and she had come across a blue box. She guessed it was a phone box because it had been ringing and it had intrigued her. What had intrigued her even more was the man talking to it. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling about him, like he was different. She had shaken this from her mind and reminded herself that it wasn't wise to act on rash feelings. That was what had gotten her into this mess.

"How can you be ringing?" he had been saying to the blue box "What's that about ringing?"

She knew who it was, it was always him. She couldn't let this poor man answer it. She didn't know him but she was sure he didn't deserve to get cot up in all of this, no one did.

"What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

He made to pick up the receiver.

"Don't answer it." she warned him "It's not for you."

He looked around, surprised. She noticed that his eyes were startlingly blue. They almost matched the phone box. He took a step towards her. She retreated a little into the shadows.

"And how do you know that?" he had asked her, but not in a threatening or accusing way.

"'Cause I do." she had told him "And I'm telling you. Don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this, how can it be ringing?"

Then he turned, saying something about it not being a real phone and she took the opportunity to run for it.

Now she was sneaking as quickly as possible through the deserted streets. She turned the corner into another dark street and that's when she saw it. The blue police phone box. She had never seen the box on this street before. How had it gotten here from the alley? Just then a man came out of the box. He was not the man she had seen earlier, this man was skinny and was wearing a long brown coat. Nancy retreated once more into the shadows. She watched as the man shouted something she didn't understand and kick the box. She watched as he grabbed his foot in pain and hoped around on the other. She decided that maybe it would be better to take another street; Mr. Lloyd's was always good for food…

She turned and walked back up the street. That was why she didn't see a certain captain emerge from the blue box and lean against the wall looking at the other man.

Overhead, a blond in a Union Flag floated past, hanging from a barrage balloon.


	7. Second Kiss

_A/N:Hello! Today I got the soundtrack to the first two series' of Doctor Who, and it's ROCKS! (Of course.) I also got the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and am currently listening to 'El Tango De Roxanne' which I completely love. I think it's my favourite song in the whole movie. _

_Moving on..._

_Here is the next chapter. I think you're going to like it (I love it). As the title suggests there is a kiss, but that doesn't mean things are going smoothly._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! So far I've only gotten two and it's seriously depressing me. Pleassseeee! I'll give you jelly babies._

_Anyway. On with the show..._

Second Kiss

Jack glanced over at a patch of shadow. He could have sworn he had seen someone standing there, watching them. Had there been?

His attention was drawn back to the hoping Doctor as he stumbled and fell flat on his back. Jack smiled, how many nights had he spent dreaming of getting the Doctor in that very position? He went over and helped him up. Unbeknownst to the other, both men's skin tingled at the skin-on-skin touch.

"You alright, Doc?" Jack asked him.

"I'm fine." the Doctor muttered, pulling away from Jack. Why did he keep making an idiot of himself? That was what he wanted to know. That and why the TARDIS had taken them here. Them being here could cause a paradox. And there was going to be enough drama tonight with out the Reapers showing up.

"So," Jack asked "what are we doing here?"

"I don't know." he said simply. He needed to think but his mind was still strangely blank.

"That is strange, you not knowing something. Suppose there's a first time for everything. We should have champagne to commemorate this special occasion. I mean after all-" Jack would have gone on but the Doctor shout "Jack, **shut up!**"

Jack opened his mouth to give an angry reply but the Doctor cut him off again. "This is all your fault."

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault? You're the one who can't even control this own ship!" Jack practically spat out the words he was so indigent. How could the Doctor blame him for this?

The Doctor grabbed Jack by the front of his coat and shoved him up against the side of the TARDIS.

"It's your fault Jack." the Doctor told him "Because you went back to them." And then the Doctor kissed him.

It was rough. The Doctor shoved his mouth into Jack's. Jack responded by grabbing a handful of the Time Lord's hair and pulling hard to bring him closer. He bit down hard on Jack's lip to get him to part them, so hard that Jack's lip started to bleed. They grabbed and they pulled and they bit and they shoved each out. They were both fighting for dominances, as if the winner would finally be able to say he was right. But they both knew they were wrong.

It was Jack who broke the kiss, pushing the Doctor away so he ended up, once again, flat on his back.

Jack jumped on top of him, straddling him. The Doctor moved to pull Jack to him again but Jack pinned him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Doctor?" he asked the man beneath him.

The Doctor seemed to come to his senses.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

He pushed Jack out of him and jumped to his feet. He looked down at Jack and seemed about to say something else, but then he turned on his heal and all but ran, away from the TARDIS and Jack.


	8. The Aftermath

_A/N:This chapter is really short, sorry. But Jack needs a moment to gather his thoughts, who wouldn't after a kiss like that?_

_Thanks to _MusicIsMyLife _for the reviews! It's really nice to know someone is reading. Come on, please review! I've got jelly babies for you..._

_Well anyway, on with the show..._

Aftermath

Jack watched the Doctor's retreating back fade into the darkness. He continued to sit there on the pavement for several minutes looking at the place where the Time Lord had been, as if he would suddenly reappear all smiles and light and talking at fifty miles an hour. He didn't. To tell the truth, this new side of the Doctor scared him a little. Jack didn't know what this Doctor wanted. The usually loud, fast talking man's quietness was unnerving.

Jack stood, trying to decide what to do. Should he wait in the TARDIS, where he knew the Doctor would eventually return to or should he follow the man who had just made his lip bleed? The amazingly sexy man who had just kissed him with more passion then anyone else ever had, except maybe Ianto. A man who was incredible pissed off with him and blamed him for possibly causing a paradox. A man who had called him nothing. Should he chase after him? Jack slumped back against the side of the TARDIS. Even if he did would the Doctor want to talk to him?

A bomb dropped near by, illuminating the surrounding area. The orange light of the flames through the little street into sharp contract. The grimy wall of the houses and the piles of sandbags against the bright blue light of the TARDIS. It would have seem eerily beautiful if the person looking at it had not have been so sad.

Jack looked around. Once he had known this time so well. Only about a month ago (in WWII time that is) Jack had met Captain Jack Harkness. The man whose name he had stolen, and blackened. That day Toshiko had been there to comfort him, and Ianto and Owen had been there to bring them back. Now Jack was alone. Why was it that everytime he was with the Doctor he always ended up getting left on his own? He looked at his Vortex Manipulator. About this time another him was about to catch Rose Tyler as she fell from a barrage balloon. The idea tore at his heart. This was the day his life had changed forever. Whether for better or worse was debatable.


	9. Another Intervention

_A/N:Hello my beautiful readers. I'm sitting outside with my laptop and it's a gorgous day(for once). It's so beautiful and I feel completely at one with the universe. I wonder how long that's going to last(my bet is between two and three minutes)._

_As always, I crave reviews. Seriously, I'm addicted! And I'm suffering from withdrawal._

_There's more TARDIS in this chapter. Because as you read yesturday, the Doctor has screwed it up again.sighWhat am I going to do with him?_

Another Intervension

This was not going according to plan. The TARDIS had been sure that if she made the Doctor go and see Jack everything would be fine. She had sensed Jack's uncertainty about travelling with them again so she had brought them to the night he and the Doctor had first met. And they had kissed. But as usual the Doctor had screwed it up. Idiot! She loved him and trusted him to do the right thing when it came down to it. She knew that he was one of the smartest people in all of time and space but when it came to love he was an idiot. It had been just the same with Rose.

Jack was still leaning against her side. He was thinking about his team and how much he cared about them, one member in paticular. He was also thinking about how much he had cared for Rose, and how much he still cared for the Doctor. He was worried that the Doctor didn't feel the same way about him.

_He does Jack. If only you knew._

Jack heard the TARDIS in his head and knew she had heard everything he had been thinking. He would have been annoyed but he suddenly didn't have the energy.

Instead he said "Well he has a pretty strange way of showing it. Is it a Time Lord thing? Acting like a bastard to people you care about? Like the way people from Nash 17 bit of their loved ones ear as a sign of affection." Jack rubbed his left ear, that had been a close escape even for him.

_He's just not good with love. Every time, it's as if his brain just switches off. He has never been this bad before though._

"He's not in love with me." Jack said firmly.

_You sound like you're tiring to convince yourself._

"I'm trying not to fool myself again." Why did he keep doing this?-he asked himself. He kept making the mistake of thinking that the Doctor might actually care for him, kept running to him whenever he called. Why? He had people who cared about him, he had Ianto. Why did he keep pushing them away for some who didn't care?

_But he just kissed you! Why would he do that if he didn't care about you?_

"You may not have noticed but I am a rather amazingly sexy man. Maybe for a moment he just lost control and wanted to fuck me." although if he was being honest with himself that was pretty unlikely and far more than Jack could ever hope for.

_You are both impossible. Why do you have to keep explaining your feelings for each other away?_

"Because then we can say we were right. Even if we're unhappy at least we can be right." and the TARDIS knew that this was the first time since he had become immortal that Jack had been completely honest with anyone, or himself. This fact made her so upset that for a minute she could say nothing to him.

_Jack, go after him. _

"I know where he is and I've got no way of finding him." he gestured to the device on his wrist, not even sure if the TARDIS could see this. "He disabled my Vortex Manipulator last time I said goodbye to him."

_You'll be able to find him, just follow your instincts. You are connected to me because of what Rose and I did. And anyone connected to me is connected to the Doctor._

"And what if he runs away from me again?" this seemed to Jack the most likely thing that would happen.

_Then follow him. It is going to be very dangerous tonight and he isn't thinking straight._

At this Jack snorted. She ignored him and continued.

_He's all alone and he's vulnerable._

"The Doctor can hardly be called vulnerable. He's clever and he's got his sonic screwdriver."

_Has he?_

Jack felt something in his coat pocket. He pulled it out-it was the sonic screwdriver.

_He's alone and defenceless._

"And what if I don't care?" after all the Doctor had never cared that he had been alone and defenceless when he left him on the Game Station.

_You care. No matter what he did or will do you'll always care._

To this Jack had no answer. He simply pocketed the sonic screwdriver again and set of in the direction the Doctor had gone.

The TARDIS set about the task of finding the Doctor. It was easy to find him but getting him to see sense was going to be much harder.

Not so far away Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness were dancing on the roof of a spaceship that was tethered to Big Ben.


	10. A Brief Meeting With Yourself

_A/N:No one has reviewed...again.sighWhatever. I'm going to keep posting wheather anyone reads it or not. But it would be nice to know someones interested.sigh_

_Anyway, here's chapter ten. And another firmilure face will be turning up, so watch out._

_On with the show, I suppose..._

A Breif Meeting With Yourself

Now he had really screwed things up. Jack must really hate him now. And he had the right. He had shouted at him, he had shoved him up against the TARDIS, he had made his lip bleed and he thought he may have blamed Jack for almost causing a paradox. He wasn't sure; it was all a little blurry. He had also kissed Jack. The Doctor touched his fingers to his lips. He had kissed Jack. It had been different to last time. Last time he had just let Jack kiss him. But this time…this time he had grabbed Jack and kissed him. And it had been amazing. It was like no kiss he had ever had before. His brain had completely shut off and all that had mattered was Jack. Kissing Jack, touching him, being in him. Or have Jack in him, it didn't matter to him which. He would have fucked Jack right there in the street.

But then he had come to his senses. Jack had asked what he was doing and he didn't know. So he had run away. Why did he keep running away? He was still running now. Well not running, walking at a brisk pace. A very brisk pace.

It hadn't been being shoved on to the ground that had brought him round though. It had been the look in Jack's eyes. The Time Agent turned con man turned hero turned immortal turned Torchwood 3 leader had looked at him with such questioning eyes. Jack's eyes had never been able to hide anything. His whole life was mapped out in his eyes, all the love, all the loss, all the pain. It hurt the Doctor to look into those eyes, to see all that pain, knowing that he had caused a fair amount of it. And the endless amount of love in those eyes hardly made up for all the things the Doctor knew he'd put Jack through.

He had forgotten. Being away from Jack he had forgotten how fantastic he was, forgotten how much those eyes could say. He had forgotten how much he cared for Jack. The last time he'd seen him he had been too overwhelmed, too confused, to ashamed to realise but now it all came flooding back. The late nights spent working on the TARDIS, the casual flirting, the stolen glances, the lingering touches.

That was why he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. The Doctor realised now that Jack place was in the TARDIS, with him. Jack was an anomaly in time; he was connected to the TARDIS. Jack was meant to be with him. The Doctor and the Captain. Why had it taken him this long to understand that? They belonged together, travelling, saving the universe from untold destruction. That was what they were both best at.

Of course now he had screwed it all up.

Why was he behaving like such an idiot? He was intelligent, extremely intelligent actually. So why was he acting like this?

_Because you care about him._

It was the TARDIS in his mind again. He was sure she had been listening the whole time to everything he had been thinking.

"Of course I care about him. That's what I just said, well, thought. But I cared about Rose too, I wasn't like this with her." the street he was walking down was deserted. The Germans were still flying over head. No one was around to hear him talking-as it would appear to anyone else-to himself. He was walking purposely but he had no concept of where he was or where he was going.

_Oh you were just as much an idiot, you just kept it to yourself._

"Well why can't I do that with Jack? It would make everything simpler."

_Maybe, but for must of the time you and Rose were together she didn't know how you felt about her. At least Jack has a bit if a clue. Although, it might help if you told him how you feel because right now he thinks that all you want from him is sex, if that._

"He thinks all I want is sex? He's the famous/infamous Captain Jack, player in every sense of the word."

_He has changed; he considers others feelings more now. And that kiss did mislead him a bit._

He Doctor thought back to the kiss. As amazing and sexy as it had been, there had been not love in it. There had been need, desperation, anger, pain, everything else, but no love.

Jack thought all he wanted to do was fuck him and then dump him back in Cardiff? That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted more than that. He wanted…he wanted to make love to Jack. He wanted to take Jack in his arms and kiss him and caress him and never let him go.

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. Was he in love with Jack Harkness?

_That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time._

"**Shut it!"** the Doctor was trying to think. If he was right-and he was pretty sure he was because lets face it, he was almost always right-then the chances were that his hearts were going to get broken. Jack was a natural born cheater. And it had hurt him so much losing Rose. It would be perfectly illogical to start anything with Jack.

He turned and started to run full pelt back the way he had come. At this moment he didn't care about logic. He loved Jack, he was sure of that now. He was going to go back to the TARDIS, take Jack in his arms and show him just how much he really did care. And then…he wasn't sure but he would figure that out later.

He was so cot up in his thoughts that he ran straight into someone going the other way. This person had broad shoulder and was wearing a worn black leather jacket. He also had a rather prominent nose and ears, and startlingly blue eyes.

"Hey, watch it." said the man. He looked at the Doctor with curiosity.

Oh no, not again, the Doctor groaned inwardly.

His last regeneration was still looking at his funnily. "You should really get inside mate, there's an air raid on."

He just nodded dumbly.

"Right well, can't stand her chatting all night. Work to do." he started to walk away.

The Doctor stared after his own retreating back. He was torn. He felt as if he should follow himself. Look out for him, even though he knew that nothing was going to happen to him. But what about Jack?

_Jack is looking for you. He'll still find you if you follow yourself._

"Why is Jack looking for me?" the Doctor was momentarily distracted by the mention if the other man.

_Because he cares about you and he thinks you're in danger._

"Why does he think I'm in danger?"

_Because I told him you were._

"You were in his head? Why did you tell him I was in danger?"

_So he would think you needed him. He was feeling confused and worthless. Oh, and I gave him your sonic screwdriver._

"What! What did you do that for?" he checked his pockets and his screwdriver was nowhere to be found.

_I had to. It was the only way to convince him that you were defenceless. He's looking for you right now. He thinks he's going to charge in and be the hero and you will realise that Torchwood didn't turn him evil._

"I already know that."

_But he doesn't know you know that, that's the problem._

"This is confusing."

_Yes it is, get used to it. Now go follow yourself. I'll make sure Jack finds you._

The Doctor smiled. "I really do have the best ship anyone could ever ask for."

_Yes you do._ The TARDIS agreed.

The Doctor's smile widen. He turned back to where he had been. His 9th incarnation was nowhere to be seen but he wasn't worried. After all, he knew how this night was going to end. This was the night his life had changed. Most defiantly for the better.


	11. Finding the Doctor

_A/N:So first off thanks to _gaia-x-goddess_ and _incognitia_ for reviewing:-)_

_Secondly, please keep reviewing. PLEASE!_

_Okay so here's chapter eleven, hope you enjoy it. This is completely Jack's POV._

Finding The Doctor

Jack had been wandering around looking for the Doctor for fifteen minutes. He had been doing what the TARDIS had told him and following his instincts but so far it wasn't working. He turned another corner and looked around. It was just like the last one, deserted. He walked along it looking at the boarded up windows and piles of sandbags. The red flickers of light from explosions and fires made everything look eerie. He couldn't help thinking of the Doctor cowering in a corner completely helpless. He knew this was a stupid thought, the Doctor didn't cower. But he still sped up a bit. He supposed he had just gotten used to being the knight in shinning armour. The leader who always saved the day just in time. But in the TARDIS that was the Doctor's job. Jack wasn't sure what his place was. Was he just the eye candy? It reminded him of how he had felt when he had first started travelling with the Doctor and Rose. They were so close and he had felt a little awkward. But they had welcomed him in and completely included him. He had become one of the crew just like that. He had fit in. Looking back Jack realised that that had been the first time he had ever really fit in anywhere. Sure he could talk to anyone, seduce anyone, be anyone's friend. But before that had he had never completely fit in with anyone. The Doctor and Rose knew who he was and they loved him anyway. They hadn't known everything, of course. There wasn't a person alive that knew everything about him though. But they had come closer then anyone else ever had. Apart from maybe Grey. John had said he had found Grey. He couldn't have. He had to have been lying, except…

_Who is Grey?_

Jack was ripped from his thought of the past by the TARDIS in his head again. She had heard about Grey. Damn it.

"No one. Will you please stop invading my mind!"

_If they're no one why does it matter if I heard about them?_

"Just drop it okay." Jack was using that icy tone again and the TARDIS decided to drop it.

_So you haven't found him yet?_

"No."

_I know where he is._

Jack stopped. "Where?"

The TARDIS was relived that his voice had gone back to normal. She hated when he used that tone.

_He's down on the railway tracks headed towards the hospital. The one where the two of you first met._

Jack remembered it like it was yesterday. But he was surprised to find that, without realising it, that was the way he had been going. He shrugged and continued towards the railway tracks.

_Do you love him, Jack?_

The question made him stop. It was the question that had been plaguing him since the night they had met. Tonight, as it would happen. Visions of the Doctor popped into his head. The Doctor smiling, laughing. The Doctor running about saving the day. Sometimes when Jack looked into the Time Lord's eyes he saw the whole universe in them. Sometime all he saw was hatred and pain.

He remembered at the end of the universe the conversation they had had. Through the glass that separated them. Jack had thought at the time that it would always separate them. Now he didn't know. All the horrible things the Doctor had said. The way he had said it all so carelessly, even the bits about Rose.

When the Doctor had left him behind, when he had been without him, Jack had forgotten. He had hated the Doctor for what he had done to him. He had been desperate to get back to him but he had still hated him. He had forgotten what it was like to be with him. When Jack had seen him again it had all come back. All the adventures, all the fun and all the fights they had had. The hatred had melted away. Leaving what? He remembered the times they had stayed up all night repairing the TARDIS, the way they had flirted, the glances, the way casual little brushes of skin-on-skin had meant so much. Was he in love with the Doctor?

"Yes." he whispered.

That was a scary thought. But Jack just shook his head and continued walking. He had a Time Lord to find. He would think about all that later.

A few minutes later he was walking along the tracks. He kept his eyes pealed for any sign of danger. He suddenly realised that he had left his gun in his office.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath. He fingered the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. It was oddly comforting. Like having a little piece of the Doctor with him.

He was coming up on an abandoned steam engine. It was rusting in a siding and standing beside it was a man in a black leather coat. He stopped dead. It was the Doctor, the last Doctor. This was bad. He couldn't let himself be seen. He should turn back. But what about the Doctor, his Doctor? His Doctor, it sounded good.

Before he had time to make a choice someone was grabbing him from behind and dragging him down behind a bush. Before Jack had time to react he was looking into chocolate brown eyes, eyes that contained the universe.

"Hello Jack." the Doctor smiled at him.

"Hello" was all Jack could say in responds.

Then both men's attention was drawn back to the scene that was unfolding before them.


	12. Watching and Growing Closer

_A/N:Thanks to _MusicIsMyWorld_ and _SpikeLoverRomanceObsessionx_ for reviewing:-)_

_This is the second last chapter of the old story, sort of(I'll explain later). I'm excited to post completely new material. I hope you guys are excited to read it._

_On a completely unrealated note, I saw 'Casablanca' for the first time last night. WOW! I mean I've always heard people go on about it but they don't do it justice. Definately one of the best films ever made...ever! If you haven't seen it then Run! Quick! Go see it!_

_Anyway, on with the show..._

Watching and Growing Closer

They watched from their position behind the bush as the Doctor's ninth regeneration got insulted by Nancy.

"Do your ears have special powers as well?"

"What are you implying?"

"Goodnight Mister."

"She was right you know." the Doctor whispered to Jack. They had become very close together, neither knew how it had happened but neither was complaining. "I mean look at my ears!"

"I don't know, I always thought they were sexy." Jack smiled; he had always really liked the Doctor's ears. Of course his new body certainly had its own amiable qualities. His eyes found the Doctor's face, his lips. Oh, those lips. Jack had a sudden image in his head of all the things those lips could do.

The Doctor saw the look on Jack's face and felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. The thought that he could make Jack smile like that made him so hot he could barely control himself. He was sorely tempted to kiss Jack right then but instead he said "I suppose that body had its good parts. But I like this this one, don't you?"

Jack was pulled back to reality by this. "Yes. This one is definitely good. Definitely." his eyes roamed the Doctor's body again. The Doctor's eyes stayed on Jack's face. He didn't think he would be able to control himself if he let his eyes wonder as Jack's were.

He didn't want to rush things with Jack. He didn't want to end up hurting him or himself. However, it was very hard as he could tell that Jack was mentally undressing him. To distract himself he looked over at himself and Nancy. They were walking away towards the hospital.

"The coasts clear." he informed Jack as he stood, pulling him to his feet. Afterwards though, their hands didn't part. Instead their fingers intertwined. They stood holding hands for a moment then Jack said

"So what do we do now?"

"Go, I suppose." come the reply.

"What, run away?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well we've already seen how it ends. It not like we can do anything to help. And we do run the risk of getting blown up standing around here."

"I suppose you're right. I just thought it would be nice to watch all the chaos from a spectator position." Jack sighed, he knew it was stupid but it wasn't often you got to relive your own past.

The Doctor smiled indulgently. "Come on, I know just the place."

And they walked hand-in-hand back to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor and the Captain sat on the domed roof of St. Paul's, still holding hands. They were surveying the chaos below them. Strangely they both found it oddly relaxing. It was because this time around they knew things were going to turn out alright. And this time they had each other. They watched as Jack's ship dived down catching a bomb that would have killed the Doctor and Rose.

"There's you coming in and saving the day." the Doctor commented.

"I didn't do much."

"Yes you did." the Time Lord told him, turning to face him. "You came back Jack. You could have run away but you didn't. You came back and you saved us. You saved me." the Doctor took Jack's face in his hands. "I love you Jack." and the Doctor kissed him. Sweetly, softly. Jack responded with a low moan and pulled the Doctor closer to him.

The last of the Time Lord's and the first ever immortal human stayed in their passionate embrace atop St. Paul's for quite some time. In the middle of an air raid, with the city below full of confused people who had just recently had gas masks for heads.


	13. The Morning After

_A/N:First day of school after the holidays, gods damnit! And homework! LOTS of homework! I don't think I'm going to do it though because I need to work on this fic. After this chapter there might be a brake of a few days. I'll try my best to post tomorrow but I can't promise I'll be able. I have to finish off chapters 14 and 15. But I have 16 and 17 done. Yeah so there might be a bit of a brake, sorry._

_Thanks _gaia-x-goddess _for reviewing:-)_

_Okay this isn't the whole of chapter 13. In the original 'Impossible Things' this was a really long, not very good chapter. So I've broken it up. This is the first half, then there are going to be some new chapters and then the second half when Rose comes back. Ooops! Spoiler. Forget that._

_Anyway on with the show..._

The Morning After

The Doctor woke on the floor of the control room. They hadn't managed to make it to the bedroom. He was lying under Jack's coat in the arms of his lover. His lover. He internally squealed like a little girl. Come on, he told himself, stop being such an idiot. He couldn't help but smiled though as he replayed the events of last night in his mind.

They had fallen through the doors of the TARDIS, lips still crushing together, as they struggled to rid each other of their clothes. Both men shrugged out of their coats letting them fall to the floor. They ripped the clothes from each other, desperate to have what they had been waiting far too long to have. Hands roaming, seeking. Bare flesh met bare flesh as the last of their clothes disappeared. They were up against the control panel. The Doctor was leaning back against it. Sharp bits of metal were sticking painfully into his back but he didn't care. Captain Jack Harkness, god of sex, was kissing his neck, moving lower and lower. Nothing else mattered but him and Jack.

The Doctor smile grow wider and he looked around the room at the various pieces of clothing that had been discarded. Then he frowned slightly, he was sure the TARDIS was going to be sulky after the way they had befouled the consol.

"What's wrong cutie?" the man beside him whispers in his ear, his lips brushed against the Doctor's skin making him shiver. Jack had woken without him realising, or maybe he had been awake all along.

The Doctor rolled over so they were face in face. He snuggled into Jack's strong arms and breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Nothings wrong. How could anything be wrong?" he sighed happily again. "I was just hoping the TARDIS isn't too annoyed after we, erm, you know..."

"What, came on top of her?" Jack shot him a wicked grin.

The very slightest bit of blush entered the Doctor's cheeks. Jack thought that, if possible, it made him even cuter.

"You know, you make the cutest little noises when you come." Jack told him, his voice full of laughter and desire.

The Doctor's blush deepend and Jack couldn't contain himself any longer.

He kissed him. It was long and slow and passionate. And when they broke apart neither of them said anything for along time. Then the Doctor spoke.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well you're going to take me back to Cardiff." Jack informed him.

The Doctor's hearts stopped. After everything, after last night Jack was still going to go back to them? Jack really didn't give a shit about him. Had this all just been a game to him? A way to pay him back for abandoning him? Make the Doctor fall for him and then break his hearts.

Jack saw the hurt and betrayal showing on the Doctor's face. He smiled. "Yeah, I think I owe my team a proper goodbye this time." the Doctor let out a sigh of relief and cuddle into Jack further. "Last time I just kind of ran out with saying anything. I can't do that to them again. Especially not if this time it going to be permanent."

Shit! He thought. The Doctor hadn't mentioned anything about this being a permanent situation. For all he knew the Doctor just wanted to have some fun and then go their separate ways.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to smile at the expression on Jack's face.

"How long do you want to stay with me Jack?" he asked.

"Forever." Jack told him, completely honestly. But then he quickly added "But I won't stay a minute longer then you want me to."

The Doctor's smile widened. "Well that works out nicely then doesn't it. Cause I never want you to leave me."

Both men lay there grinning like loons, rapped up in each others arms.

"I love you." Jack told him.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack pulled the Doctor on top of him rejoicing in the fact that his lover, yes his lover, wanted him just as much as Jack wanted him.

The TARDIS beeped. She really hoped they didn't have sex on the control panel again. However, she was happy. She had gotten what she wanted; her two boys were together again. If only Rose was here things would be perfect. Actually, maybe there was something she could do about that...


	14. Telling the Truth, Sort Of

_A/N:Okay so this is the first of the brand spanking new chapters! Yay! I'm excited to post the new material, as I think I've said before. So please please PLEASE R&R and tell me what you think. _

_Thanks to _xrainbowraex _for the review._

_There are some pretty big mood swings in this chapter, but you know how those boys can be._

_On with the show..._

Telling the Truth, Sort Of

Jack stood under the hot spray of the shower. It had been several days since the Doctor had said he'd take him to Cardiff to tell the team he was leaving. But they had been unable to keep their hands off each other for long enough to find anything that even resembled clothes. That morning (well what passed for morning in the TARDIS) however, Jack had sent the Doctor to the control room and locked himself in the bathroom. He was determined that today they would go to Cardiff and they would confront his team. He had to do this, and every day he put it off it became more and more likely that he'd put it off forever.

He stepped out of the shower, dressed quickly and headed down to the control room.

The Doctor was standing with his back to him, looking at the screen. He was wearing his brown suit with red Converse and his 'brainy specs' perched at the end of his nose. He was humming to himself something that sounded dangerously like 'When a Man Loves a Woman', but Jack didn't get a chance to find out because just then the Doctor called over his shoulder "We're ready to go. What time do you want to go at?"

"The morning after I left. Don't want them to be too worried."

"Are they worriers?" the Doctor asked while starting to enter the co-ordinates.

"They worried last time. Of course I was gone for a few months then." they had been worried and he had felt guilty. But mainly he had just been so happy to see them all again, alive and well. During the year of hell with the Master he had been so worried about them. He couldn't stand the thought of them being tortured or killed because of him.

"A few months?" the Doctor's question broke into his train of thought.

"Erm, yeah. When you left me back it had been a few months."

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I meant it to be a few hours. A day at the most. Oh I'm so sorry."

Jack just laughed in response to the Doctor's apologises. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing, Doc?"

The Doctor turned round, a cheeky grin on his face. "Careful you. If you don't watch it I won't take you anywhere. We'll just stay in the TARDIS and find some other way to amuse ourselves."

Jack matched the Doctor's grin with his own. "You mean I won't be able to go and tell my friends I'm abandoning them? No, anything but that!"

Jack laughed but the Doctor adopted his serious face.

"You don't have to do this now. We can wait."

"No, I have to do it now. If I don't then I never will."

The Doctor just shrugged in response and went back to entering co-ordinates.

He had to tell the Doctor now. There wouldn't be time later and it wouldn't fair to him to find out that way. Ianto's wrath was going to be bad enough without the Doctor's to add to it.

"Doctor, erm, back in Cardiff I was kind of, erm, seeing someone."

The Doctor's movements stilled but he didn't turn to face Jack.

"Who?" his voice was cold, emotionless.

"A man called Ianto Jones. He worked for me. Makes the best damn coffee I've ever tasted. We got together after you left me back in Cardiff after that year, although we had a thing before that." he said it all in a rush, the words tumbling over each other.

"Do you love him?" again it was cold and emotionless. Almost clinical, as if this was all just a routine procedure.

After a long pause Jack said "Yes." Because he did. He couldn't help it. He loved the Doctor, but he loved Ianto as well.

"Is that why you want to go back? For him?" the clinical, emotionlessness was gone. In its place was anger.

"I want to say goodbye to him. I want to say goodbye to my whole team." Jack's own anger started to boil to the surface. "They're my friends! They deserve an explanation at the very least."

"Do you really think it's going to make any difference?"

The Doctor turned and fixed him with a steely glare.

"I've already abandoned them once for you! You want me to that again?!" did the Doctor expect him to give up his whole life? What was the Doctor giving up?

"Well if you love them so much then why are you with me?!" his voice was low and dangerous "Are you just screwing around with me Jack?" without waiting for an answer he turned and started towards the door that lead to the rest of the TARDIS.

"I love you." he whispered. It was the quietness that made the Doctor stop, turn and look Jack in the eye.

What he saw in those eyes made him run to Jack pull him into a tight embrace.

He whispered "I'm sorry." over and over until the words slurred together and became incoherent mumblings.

Why did he keep doing this? Why did his brain keep shutting off? Why did he keep flying into fits of irrational anger? Why did he keep hurting Jack?

Jack held the Doctor close, anger forgotten. The waves of grief radiating off the other man physically hurt. Was it grief for causing Jack pain or something deeper? Jack didn't know but it didn't matter. His Doctor was in pain so his own pain was forgotten. That's how it worked. That's how it's always worked.

When the Doctor seemed calmer Jack pulled away a little. He met Jack's steady gaze with watery eyes.

"Doctor, he's going to hate me." Jack sighed. "They're all going to hate me. I'm abandoning them."

"I don't want you to give up your life, Jack." his voice wavered but he meant it. He didn't want to force Jack to be with him. He wanted what was best for Jack, what would make him happy.

"This is my life. Travelling with you, in the TARDIS. I belong here." He kissed the tip of the Doctor's nose. "But I do care about them. And I know they're going to be angry and upset. I need to know you'll be there beside me. Otherwise I don't know if I'll be able to do it."

The Doctor just nodded, he couldn't think what to say.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." he moved away from Jack and entered the co-ordinates for Jack's time (well the time he had adopted as his).

In less then a minute they were there. The TARDIS had materialised right next to the water tower, slightly left of where it had landed all those years ago.

Jack beamed as he stepped out into the sunlight plaza. He checked his vortex manipulator just to make sure the Doctor had gotten the date right. Sure enough it was the morning after he had left. In total he had been gone about ten hours.

The Doctor followed him out and locked up the TARDIS with his usual manic energy. Inside he was feeling apprehensive but on the outside he portrayed child-like enthusiasm.

Jack reached out his hand to the Doctor and pulled him onto the paving slab beside him.

"So where's this big, impressive base of yours then?" the Doctor asked, looking around for a skyscraper like Torchwood Tower in London.

Jack grinned and pressed a button on his wrist strap. The paving slab beneath them shuck and started to descend.

The Doctor's eyes widened and Jack rapped and arm around his waist to stop him from falling. The look on his face was priceless. But before he could say anything about it there was a shout of "Jack!" and he looked to see Gwen running towards the lift. This is it, he thought.


	15. Coming Home

_A/N:It's been a while, sorry. I've been really busy. Chapters 16 and 17 are writen and I'll be posting them as soon as possible._

_I'm not really that happy with this chapter so it may get revised. Please review and let me know what you think needs changing. I don't have a beta so I need you guys help. Jelly babies for all who review._

_Just to let you know, there will be a bit of a brake after chapter 17. I'm in a play at the end of the month and all my energy is going to be going into that. _

_Okay two things before I get on with the story._

_Firstly, Torchwood. OH MY GODS! NOOOOO! Those BBC bastards! RIP Tosh and Owen. I loved them both, especially Tosh. Two great characters and two amazing actors, gone. The worst thing about this is that it means the rumours are true. Torchwood is going to get ripped apart and turned into a filler for Doctor Who. The show had done so well in astablishing its own identity and now that's all going to be taken away. And what will we have left I hear you ask? Gwen. Fucking Gwen. Just Gwen and some kids running around saving the day. It's going to be the fucking Sarha Jane Adventures! Next to go will be Jack and Ianto, because gods forbide that children be exposed to a gay couple. Those wankers at the BBC. Do they hold nothing sacred? They may think that they are going to be making a profit but in realality they will just be pissing off thousands of loyal fans. Oh and the lack of Janto in 'Exit Wounds' was apalling._

_Secondly, and on a lighter note, Doctor Who. OH MY FUCKING GODS! ROSE!! Aww, she been looking for the Doctor and keeps missing him just like Donna was. And Donna. I wasn't sure if it'd work but now I have no doubts. I love Donna. And I love how her and the Doctor interact. LMFAO at the end with the whole mate, mating thing. And then there was Rose and I was like OMG! Of course I knew she was coming back but I had no idea it would be it the first episode. And next week they're in Pompai, I wonder if they'll meet Jack._

_Wow that's a really long A/N. Did anyone actually read it?_

_Anyway after all that, on with the show..._

Coming Home

"Jack!"

Gwen was at the bottom of the lift looking expectantly up at Jack.

Jack sighed and withdrew his arm from around the Doctor.

"Hey Gwen." he greeted her as the lift came to a halt.

He jumped down and extended his hand to the Doctor, who eyed it sceptically. But he shrugged off the chivalric act as just one of Jack's quirks. He grinned at his lover and took his hand before jumping down himself.

Gwen watched this whole scene suspiciously.

"You weren't here this morning, we were worried." she gave him a look then turned her attention to the Doctor.

"Hello." she gave him a warm smile.

"Hello!" he shot her his trade mark manic grin before starting to wander around the Hub.

Gwen turned back to Jack.

"Jack, who's this?"

Jack beamed at her.

"Gwen Copper meet the Doctor. Doctor this is Gwen. She's…"

He stopped mid sentence and looked at Gwen.

"Gwen what is it you do? Well apart from complain."

Jack should've felt guilty at the look of scandal and hurt on Gwen's face, but he didn't. He was so sick of all Gwen's bullshit.

"She's our police liaison, Jack." Owen informed him, coming up behind them. "I'm the medic and I have reports that need your signature."

He shoved them into Jack's hands before he could protest then turned to the Doctor who had wondered back over to them.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you."

Owen looked at the odd man grinning like a loon and then back at Jack,

who had started to read the reports Owen had given him.

"Your Doctor?" he asked.

Jack looked up and smile, glancing over at the Doctor.

"Yup, mine."

The Doctor looked up from where he was now crouched next to the lift and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Oi, I'm not a posection."

He pointed his sonic-screwdriver at Jack who gave a mock look of fear and then winking before looking back at Owen.

"Where are Tosh and Ianto?"

"There-"

But Gwen interrupted, as per usual.

"Jack what's he doing?"

The Doctor had his sonic-screwdriver and was scanning over the paving slab that was the lift.

He turned to Jack.

"The TARDIS landed here. That's how this spots got a perception filter."

Jack grinned at him.

"You want the tour? You can see what else we've 'canablised'."

The Doctor smiled and straighten up. "Fantastic."

Jack gestured for the Doctor to ascend into the main part of the Hub.

Before following him, Jack looked back at Owen.

"What were you saying about Ianto?"

Owen rolled his eyes "He and Tosh went on a call out. Something about very advanced alien tec. They should be back soon."

"Right" Jack followed the Doctor up into the main area of the Hub. They would just have to wait until Tosh and Ianto got back. He would sit them all down together and tell them. He hoped it would be easier that way.

As if.


	16. Saying Goodbye

_A/N: Wow, it's been ages. I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter broke my heart to write so I kept putting it off. Jack gets a little OOC but I think it's understandable, considering the situation. I think I did alright with Tosh-it was my first time writting her-but please tell me what you think. Depending on the feed back there may be some more from her later. _

_Thanks to _Rude and Not Ginger _and_ gaia-x-goddess _for reviewing._

_As always, please review! I really need to know what you guys think because I'm kind of confused. I don't have a beta so reviews are really important. _

_So this is it, Jack leaving Torchwood.cries and damns self for writting such an awful thing_

_On another note, should I put the rating up?_

Saying Goodbye

Jack pulled the Doctor down into his sleep space.

"What happened to the tour?" the Time Lord asked, raising an eyebrow in the oh-so-sexy way of his.

"Later." Jack breathed.

He looked around the small space. It was cold and un-lived in. He hadn't been spending much time there recently; he'd been spending the nights at Ianto's. Ianto…shit.

His thought was cut off by the Doctor's lips on his own. Suddenly the world melted away and this was all that mattered. The Doctor, his beautiful Doctor, just then nothing else mattered.

The Doctor's kiss was strong and passionate, claiming. Jack chuckled against the Time Lord's lips.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, pulling back a little.

Jack smiled "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" he asked, trying his best to look innocent.

Jack wasn't fooled. He raised his hand from where it rested on the Doctor's hip and buried it deep in his unruly hair.

"Yes, jealous."

He then rapped his other arm around the Doctor's waist and pulled him closer, rubbing their growing erections together. The Doctor gasped and Jack took the opportunity to recapture his lips.

"Well is it any wonder?" the Time Lord asked when they broke apart again. "I want that talented tongue of yours all to myself."

"A tongue this talented needs to be shared." He rolled his tongue between his teeth to prove his point.

The Doctor sighed. "I know." He rested his forehead on Jack's.

"I'm not going to make you stay with me. Forever is a long time and you're hardly one to commit."

They both laughed.

"Damn right I'm not." Jack confirmed. "But I do love you, Doc. I'm not going to leave you."

"That's what Rose said…"

Jack sighed. "Okay realistically, I can't promise I'll be with you forever. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. But I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

Jack looked him straight in the eye. "I'll always love you."

"Jack…"

"Hey don't blame me." he backed up and raised his hands in mock surrender. "I tried not to love you but I couldn't do it. I belong to you whether you want me or not."

The Doctor suddenly pushed Jack up against the ladder. "Oh, I want you."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "I can tell."

He thrust against the Doctor enticing an encouraging moan from his lips. He pulled his lover flush against him and started kissing the path from his ear, across his jaw line and down to his neck.

"Jack." the Doctor mumbled against Jack's ear.

The small sound of the Time Lord whispering his name was enough to send Jack over the edge. He reached a hand into the Doctor's pants and rapped his strong hand around the Doctor's hard length. The Doctor bit down on Jack's lower lip the way he loved…and then they heard the sound of the Hub door opening signalling Tosh and Ianto's return.

"Shit!" they swore in unison.

Jack and the Doctor climbed out of the hatch just as Ianto and Tosh were making their way across the Hub.

"Jack, you're back!" Tosh called when she spotted him.

Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled. Then his gaze settled on the man standing beside his lover. Ianto's expression fell and he quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Jack would have followed him but Toshiko was beaconing him over so he put Ianto on hold, momentarily.

"Look at this device Ianto and I found. It's emitting emezic energy at levels I've never seen before. I haven't been able to decipher the function of it yet but if I had to guess I'd say it was a partical-restorating sub-atomic generator. But like I said that's just from what I've gathered so far, I could be completely wrong."

Jack opened his mouth to ask Tosh what the hell she was talking about when the Doctor piped up behind him.

"Oh, that is fantastic!" he'd put on his brainy specs and come to join them at Tosh's workstation.

"Toshiko Sato, this is the Doctor." Jack introduced them. "Tosh is our resident genius." he informed the Doctor, beaming. The Doctor just smiled and shook Tosh's hand.

"Jack likes to exaggerate." she told him.

He nodded, knowing only too well how Jack liked to exaggerate. It had been a very bad idea to let Jack talk him into playing 'Have You Ever…' especially since they had been drinking hyper vodkas…never again.

"So have you seen something like this before?" Tosh's question snapped him from his thoughts.

"You're basically right, although it's probably more for channelling then generating. Still, for a first guess, for a human, that's pretty amazing." That made Tosh blush, but she beamed at the Doctor all the same.

"What did I tell you? Genius!" Jack was immensely proud of Tosh, he really should tell her more often. Not that he'd be able to now.

Tosh ignored his last comment and focused on the Doctor. "So if it's channelling the energy, where is it coming from?"

"Well," he said as the whipped out his sonic screwdriver. "The universe is made up of energy. Millions of different kinds all reacting with one another…"

Jack sensed the oncoming storm of tecnobabble and saw his opportunity to slink away unnoticed. When Jack entered the kitchen Ianto kept his back turned to him, so really-Jack reasoned-he had no choice but to go up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Ianto sank back into his embrace and sighed happily.

"The others were worried, they thought you'd run off again." Ianto moaned as Jack kissed his neck.

Jack sighed. He had run off, he'd left them. It hadn't been for a year this time but even a few weeks were too much.

"I did." he could admit these things to Ianto, Ianto wouldn't turn on him.

"I know."

Jack's breath caught. "But you weren't worried?"

Ianto turned in his arms and looked him in the eye. "I was." he confessed. "Just a little." he added quickly. "But you're back now, everything's fine." Ianto kissed him. When he pulled away Jack had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Yan, I'm so sorry."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ianto's eyes were full of concern that he didn't deserve.

Jack pulled away; he couldn't look his lover in the eye anymore.

But Ianto could guess what was happening. The anger started to flare within him. It was much easier to deal with then the sinking feeling of despair building in the pit of his stomach.

"You're going back to him, aren't you? **You're leaving me for the Doctor, AGAIN!"** he didn't mean to shout but he couldn't help it.

Jack spun around. "How did you know who he was?"

****

"I was at Canary Warf, Jack! Did you forget?"

"Well I'm sorry if it momentarily slipped my mind! There's kind of a lot going on!"

Jack was shouting now too, although he wasn't entirely sure why.****

"Oh yeah, it must be really stressful to abandon your team for some alien who doesn't give a shit about you!"

In hindsight, Jack probably shouldn't have punched him. But at that particular moment he wasn't thinking straight.

"For your information Ianto" he said in his most dangerous voice "he loves me."

"Oh yeah?" Ianto challenged, pulling himself up off the floor. "Is that why he left you?"

The noise Jack made could only be described as a growl.

"It stings doesn't it? Now you know what it feels like." Ianto's voice was venomous.

****

"What what feels like?"

"WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

Ianto screamed.he was vaguely aware that he was shouting again but he didn't care.

That snapped Jack out of it pretty fast.

"I do love you." His voice was barely more then a whisper. As with the Doctor before, this made Ianto turn. But unlike the Doctor his eyes weren't full of apologise, just sadness.

"How can you say that?" he asked. "When you're leaving with him."

"Loves a complicated thing."

This clearly wasn't the right thing to say. Jack could visibly see Ianto putting his walls back up.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I really should get back to work."

"Ianto…"

But Ianto pushed past him and fled to the safety of the archives.

When Jack re-entered the main part of the Hub, everyone was staring.

"You're leaving?" Tosh asked. Her voice was so small.

This probably hadn't been the best way for them to find out.

"Yes." and what else could he say?

Gwen stormed up to him, slapped him hard across the face, then broke down in tears and fled the Hub. No doubt she was going home to Rhys for some comfort.

Jack looked to Owen, but all he got from the medic was a look of anger before he too fled down to the autopsy bay.

Tears were now flowing freely down Jack's checks but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had one hope left.

"Tosh?" he looked at the Japanese woman, who was still standing where she had been, at her desk beside the Doctor, who also hadn't moved.

"You should do what you think is right, Jack." she told him, but there were tears in her eyes.

Jack ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Tosh, you know that?" he told her when they broke apart.

She smiled at him. "I love you too, Jack."

He glanced over at the autopsy bay and then at the door that lead to the archives. "Take care of them for me."

Toshiko nodded. "Of course I will."

He moved away from her and over to the Doctor, who hadn't said a word this whole time.

Now he said. "Time to go then?"

"Yeah." he turned back to Tosh. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Jack."

"Tell the others I said…tell them I said 'sorry'"

"I will."

"Goodbye Toshiko." the Doctor nodded to her before making his way over to the lift.

"Bye Doctor."

Jack followed the Doctor but paused just before stepping onto the lift.

"I come back, to check up on you."

"Of course you will." she assured him.

She watched as the lift ascended to the street above and only then did she allow herself to cry.

Up on the plaza Jack was sobbing onto the Doctor's shoulder. The Time Lord stroked his hair and guided him back to the TARDIS, his hearts braking with each one of Jack's sobs.


	17. Momentary Normality

_A/N: I'm so happy the last chapter went down well. Thanks to _Rude and not Ginger_, _gaia-x-goddess _and_ vixengreen _for reviewing. Like I said before, that chapter was really hard to write. This chapter is much lighter...or is it._

_criesI'm going to miss Doctor Who this week. I have rehersals from 11am til 8pm! And I can't watch it on iplayer because my internet connection is too slow. And the only other person I know who watches it isn't going to see it either as she'll be on the Isle of Man. curses universe for its cruelity _

_sighs Anyway, here's the next chapter._

Momentary Normality

The next few months after that were pure heaven for both of them. Even though Jack was still guilt ridden about leaving his friends, he could honestly say he'd never been happier. He and the Doctor travelled through time and space stopping disasters, righting wrongs and generally saving the day. This became their normality until one day Jack said

"Doc lets take the day off. Park the TARDIS in the Time Vortex and relax a little."

"That sounds perfect." smiled the Doctor, although he knew that a relaxing day with Jack was actually going to be quite strenuous. He wasn't complaining though.

For once it seemed that their reclusive plans might actually work as they had gone three hours without having to be heroes. But then, of course, the TARDIS gave a shudder and started hurtling through the Time Vortex. However neither of the boys was in the control room at the time as they were having some fun in the shower. They felt the TARDIS shake though.

"What was that?" Jack asked, although he wished they could just ignore it and go back to what the Doctor had been doing with that talented tongue of his.

"We're travelling through the Vortex." said the Doctor, jumping out of the shower, grabbing some clothes and running towards the control room. Jack sighed and did the same.

By the time they got there they had landed, as the TARDIS had decided to be unhelpful and move the bathroom further away from the control room then it had been earlier. When Jack got there the Doctor was shouting her

****

"What was all that about?!"

Jack looked at him. He was bear footed, wearing only his trousers and a light blue shirt. His hair was wet and sticking out at even stranger angles then usual. He looked perfectly edible. But Jack decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to shove him up against the control panel and do unspeakably dirty things to him. Jack sighed and pulled on trousers and a t-shirt. He too was bare footed.

The Doctor came over to him and snaked his arms around his waist.

"So where are we?" Jack inquired, not really caring because the Doctor was nibbling on his ear.

"I don't know, she won't tell. She's locked me out of the controls."

"Again?" he remembered the last time she had done that.

The Doctor smiled, remembering too. "Only one way to find out."

He pulled away from Jack and went over to the door.

"I'm just going to tell whatever big bad alien is out here that we're terrible busy and we'll foil there evil scheme some other time."

Jack smiled and leaned back against the railing. But when after ten minutes the Doctor hadn't returned Jack decided to go after him. He stepped out into what appeared to be 21st Century Earth. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a load of run down looking tower blocks. The place looked ominously Fermillure. The Doctor was just standing there staring at the building directly in front of them.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, moving to stand beside the Time Lord.

"The Powel Estate." he said simply.

"Where Rose lived?" Jack unnecessarily asked. He knew now why the place looked fermillure. He had been here once or twice, watched Rose grow up. Why would the TARDIS bring them here?

The Doctor said nothing. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Jack couldn't stand seeing him like this. He would be having serious words with the TARDIS later. He took the Doctor's hand and kissed the tear away.

"It's like you said, Doc" Jack whispered to him "She's safe. She's happy. She's got her Mum and Dad. She's got Ricky the Idiot." the Doctor smiled at this and Jack continued. "She's fine. You said she was going to get a job at Torchwood. She's probably running the place by now. Can you imagine a Torchwood run by Rose?"

"That would be good." he agreed. He let go of a shaky breath "She's probably forgotten all about the two of us."

"Speak for yourself. I happen to quite a memorable character."

The Doctor laughed, "You certainly are." and kissed him.

Jack lead him back to the TARDIS all the while telling him that Rose was having a great life in the parallel universe.

They entered and Jack closed the door behind them. The Doctor still looked a little out of it. Jack kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, lets go to bed." he said it without any innuendo in his voice, simply offering comfort.

But the Doctor continued to stare at a stop right to the control panel. Jack looked. There was a girl standing there. A blond girl. She was standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks. She seemed too over come with emotions to speak.

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "Rose?"

"Jack?" she asked in return. She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

And then she promptly collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Jack ran to her seeing if she was okay. The Doctor remained standing by the door. He was frozen to the spot, confused, amazed, overjoyed, and worried. Finally he regained the power of speech but all he could think to say was

"That's impossible."

But he need not have been shocked. For as we all know, impossible things happen all the time.


End file.
